


Contemplation and Confections

by Diamondwraithsong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Food, Hand Feeding, M/M, painful memories, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondwraithsong/pseuds/Diamondwraithsong
Summary: It's Luffy's first birthday since being back on the Sunny with his crew. He is given a wonderful party but like always, he's a little hungry still afterwards. While the others are in bed, Luffy goes to the kitchen and finds his cook. Sanji has a birthday surprise for him. After a bit of contemplation, Luffy is extremely happy to receive his gift.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Contemplation and Confections

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday for Luffy's birthday. Please enjoy.

The smell was new, the smell was enticing. There was a tang of savory with a brush of sweet. It made his mouth water as he stuck his head into the galley. What was Sanji making that smelled so good?!

“It’s not quite ready yet.” The cook grunted before Luffy could even say a word. The young captain started over, hunger luring him closer. Though the party Sanji had thrown for Luffy’s birthday had been big, it had not been quite enough to satisfy the rubberman’s needs. But whatever this new scent was, Luffy craved to taste it.

“No.” Sanji snapped without turning away from his counter. He motioned off towards the kitchen table, directing his captain’s focus. “Sit.”

Luffy’s cheeks puffed up in an annoyed pout. He wanted to rush over to see what the blond was hiding but past experience told him that such behavior would result in no snack at all. The teen whined loudly and bounced off to the table. He took his seat and sat on his hands. His head cocked to the side while he clapped his feet together as he watched Sanji expectantly.

While he waited, Luffy picked at a cut on his cheek. He was still sore and a little tired from a battle with the marines earlier that day. He remembered laughing when Robin had slapped the commanding marine officer for disrupting such an important day. It was nice and it had been fun to watch. But it made him remember those two years without his crew. Though strong of spirit, he could remember crying a little when it was just him and the forest animals. He had not only felt homesick for the Sunny but also had to deal with the realization that he would never get to experience another birthday with Ace. 

“Luffy?” Sanji’s voice was suddenly very loud. It snapped Luffy back to reality and he looked up to find Sanji standing beside the table with a covered dish. Worry pooled in that blue eye as the blond spoke. “Are you crying?”

“No. That’s dumb. Got somethin’ in my eye.” Luffy countered as he waved the absurd notion off but refused to look Sanji in the eye; the cook did not look impressed at Luffy’s efforts. The teen wiped his eyes and relief flowed down through his shoulders as Sanji didn’t press further. Luffy felt dumb enough without having to talk more. He quickly changed his tune, eyes sparkling excitedly as he looked at the offering from his cook. “That for me?!”

“Always.” Sanji chuckled as he used his tongue to move his cigarette to the other side of his mouth. He turned on his heel and plopped down in the younger man’s lap. He grinned and winked, watching Luffy’s hungry look intensify. “Happy birthday, Dacquoise.”

Sanji pulled the lid off platter on his hand and revealing a very odd-looking cake. It was covered with both candy sprinkles as well as some strange-looking sprinkles. The frosting was a light brownish color and the cake itself smelled savory. “A crime against the culinary arts, just for you, my love!”

Luffy was drooling steadily as he gazed at the treat. His fingers tapped excitedly on the side of his seat. “What is it?!”

“A marble cake…” Sanji started as he cut a slice of the cake. He put the cake down and picked up the slice gently with his fingers, moving it to Luffy’s mouth. He laughed happily as his captain steadily took a large bite. “With large portions of braised sea king mixed into the batter, a hazelnut frosting and covered with sprinkles and little shards of bacon.”

Sanji didn’t get a reply beyond muffled sounds of approval but he smiled as he watched his captain suck the cake residue from his slender fingers.

The pain of old memories gone for another year, Luffy giggled and stared at his cook. His eyes practically sparkled as he locked gaze with Sanji and licked the cake from his boyfriend’s palm.

Birthdays were always better with nakama.


End file.
